


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Ueda is prepared to take the next step in his relationship with Kame, he just has one concern.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' by The Shirelles

He turns away as soon as Ueda looks up, but there's no mistaking he was looking. They've barely spoken a word all evening, Ueda is too tense to think of anything interesting to say, and Kame seems content enough to just watch him, to pretend he's interested in the meal he's barely touched.

Ueda can't eat his food either, though he feels more guilty about wasting the effort Kame put into making it than Kame seems too. He's just nervous, and when he's nervous it messes with his stomach, and tonight of all nights he doesn't want that to happen.

Kame smiles at him encouragingly, what looks like love lighting up his eyes, only part of Ueda can't help wondering if that's what it really is, or if it's just excitement. He smiles back, struggles to push down a lump of chicken.

When he can't force anymore, he sets down his chopsticks and Kame hurries to do the same, before sweeping the dishes away to the kitchen. Ueda sits awkwardly, watching the flames flicker on the candles Kame had placed between them, beside the fresh flowers, it's romantic for sure, he gets points for effort.

Kame doesn't sit back down with him, just holds out his hand for Ueda to take, he takes it only slightly reluctantly, but Kame only leads him to the centre of the living room.

Ueda looks at him for a moment, sees the barely concealed hunger, but the only sound to leave Kame's mouth as he pulls them together is a soft sigh.

They've technically only been dating for a few weeks, but they've known each other a lot longer, certainly long enough for Ueda to have fallen in love with Kame, so it's not implausible for Kame to really love him too. It just worries Ueda a little how much emphasis Kame is placing on their physical relationship, especially since he found out that Ueda has never been with a man before.

Kame held up his part of the deal though, the romantic meal, the waiting, but now the time has come for Ueda to give Kame what he wants in return. It's not like he doesn't want it too, he's fantasized about it often enough, he's just a little scared of actually doing it, scared that it will hurt, that he won't like it, that Kame won't like it...and more inescapably, that it will be the end, that once Kame has gotten what he wanted he'll have no desire to be with him any more.

Kame sways them in time to the soft, classical music, his head resting calmly on Ueda's shoulder, but Ueda can feel the rapid heartbeat hammering against his chest, he can feel the way Kame's hands are slowly, almost sneakily, relocating down his back to his bottom.

“Kame?” he asks softly, pulling back enough to look into Kame's eyes before he continues. “Tell me now, and I won't ask again. Will you still love me tomorrow?”


End file.
